New Love
by EdwardsBabyGirl2010
Summary: This is just something I thought of but it takes place right after Something Blue. Buffy and Spike consider their feelings one night as they meet!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I thought of! Its from Buffy and Spike's point of views! Hope youu enjoy!**

_The First…_

"I'll see you soon." She whispered softly, shutting her phone. She couldn't help but smile as she looked down to the floor, her thoughts tearing through her mind…thoughts of holding him and kissing him. She'd never been this torn before, never been this tempted to cheat.

She loved…no…cared about her boyfriend, but this man…this new yet former man who had taken her breath and her heart away so quickly was amazing in every way. He made her feel so different…so…cherished. With every look…or smile…he sparked an interest in her like never before. Her mind wondered with possibilities of what things could be like with him.

As she stood there, in the back of her mind, she knew what was going to happen. She knew she was going to break the hold…the restraint that her boyfriend had on her. She wanted happiness and love…neither of which her he'd ever given her.

She opened her phone, scrolling through the new and old numbers…hesitating to call the one she was so eager to see this night. She wanted to go…she wanted to feel his arms around her…yet, her conscience was there…taunting her…keeping her in constant anxiety.

Her body and her soul wanted to go see him…but her mind was telling her no. The thought of her boyfriend quickly flashed through her mind, but was gone seconds later…replaced by the warmth and love she felt with this new promise of a better life.

Deciding to follow her heart, she threw on her clothes and fixed her hair, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She could feel the adrenaline racing through her veins, her excitement building. She smiled as she kissed her parents goodbye, thinking that for once…in a long time, she was happy.

When she got into the car, she popped in her CD, turning on her favorite song…the one song that ultimately made her think of him…him…the one who made her want to be who she truly was.

She remembered the first time they met…six years before…she knew something had been different. Even when she was younger…with her mind swirling in thoughts of Cinderella land…she understood him…how vulnerable they both were with one another…their feelings wrapped in each other…their childish, innocent love growing into a more mature passion, longing for something that they thought impossible; a bond so strong…so concrete…it made even the goddess Aphrodite jealous.

That had been so long ago, yet she remembered the hurtful separation that had occurred thanks to the immaturity and cattiness of others. Back then though…she had been different. Back then, she had moved on…her mind not registering the pure, untainted bond they both had.

She wouldn't let that happen again. The boy she had known back then was gone…a man now standing in front of her as she greeted him…his smile warming her.

She stepped out of the car, a smile coming to her face as he came closer to her. She could feel the electricity flowing off of him into her…the waves of heat warming her soul.

For a second, she was frightened; scared of this feeling he was igniting in her. It was something she had always wanted…but feared because of the many possibilities it held. This feeling caused pain…yet happiness to so many. She quickly prayed to her Lord, hoping that for once…she would come out with a heart full of passion and love…not pain, hurt, and regret.

As the night continued on, they exchanged glances, each knowing what they wanted and needed from the other. As the night went on…they saw the glances that they shared…and knew that they were meant for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The Second…

He wanted her…her mind, body, and soul…everything that she had to offer…and yet he thought it impossible because of the other man he knew held her heart.

He could see the pain and anguish in her eyes…the fear that soon…she would have to return to the chains that held her down in a hell she never imagined. But, with each glance, he could tell she wanted more from him…the pure joy in her eyes every time she smiled warmed his heart…which had also been torn apart.

He knew the pain she felt. He knew the tight restraints that held her down…he'd felt them too at one time, but the determination in his heart…the determination to make her dead heart alive was overcoming the pain in his own heart, making him feel a pleasure like he'd never known.

And she…she was feeling torn more and more as the night went on…knowing who she truly wished to be with.

She'd never been so excited by a man…at least not in a sexual way, but she was so exhilarated by the pure energy that he held. His aura held so much love and happiness; she wanted it…needed it…so badly. All she could think about was being near him.

Then…suddenly…his hand brushed against hers. Her breathing quickened…her heart started pumping wildly in her chest once more…the sparks flying between them.

She knew he'd felt it too. Their eyes meeting in acceptance…both wanting to hold one another…kiss one another…praying for the chance to come.

They were quiet at first; both scared to speak…not wanting to ruin anything.

But he spoke…playful…yet bashful…taking the initiative he knew she was too scared to take. He softly kissed her neck, trying to invoke a feeling so strong in her…a feeling he hoped would break that hold that the other man had…

Yet…there she sat…her walls down…her chains broken from the soft, sweet feelings he was summoning from deep inside her. Chills ran up and down her spine…twisting her stomach into knots…the pleasure and excitement twirling inside.

She tried to think of anything else…anything that would keep her from trembling beneath his touch…his kiss. She tried to think of something that would keep her from giving into the need she felt so powerfully…but she couldn't.

This was something that she had wanted to feel…a signal that she had all too long been waiting for. She knew this was it…she couldn't wait any longer.

As he went to kiss her neck…she pulled away slightly…turning her head towards him…knowing this was it. His soft, blue eyes pulled her in…fire igniting when his lips touched hers; six years before…the feelings had been innocent…but now that they were both older…the need was stronger…much more deeper than either of them knew. He felt it. She felt it.

When they pulled away, they looked at one another, a smile coming to both their faces, a new beginning being placed in front of them. They were so similar, yet different…but their paths had crossed for a reason…fate had intervened once again…and this time…they wouldn't fight it.


End file.
